


The Mighty Fall

by hawkeyeluvr991



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thanatos, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thanatos gets the topping he deserves, Top Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeluvr991/pseuds/hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: Oh how the mighty fall in loveThanatos finds himself distracted by Zagreus during their competitive battles and can't figure out the reason why. He demands Zagreus fight him one-on-one to alleviate his distraction, but the outcome turns out much different then he imagined. Not that he was really complaining, in the end.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 721





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hades (and this ship in particulate) has dragged my writing motivation up from the grave.  
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D

It all started during one of Thanatos’ helpful encounters with Zagreus, after clearing most of the initial bad blood between them through some meaningful conversations and Zagreus’ excessive gift giving. Without bitterness and worry plaguing him constantly, Thanatos found that his thoughts shifted as they fought side by side.

Before he had almost entirely ignored the fiery prince, focusing instead on his own combat. However, his eyes now drifted near constantly to Zagreus as he fought. The ecstatic, but still determined look on his handsome face as he fell enemy after enemy. The almost effortless, graceful way he wielded each different weapon like it was an extension of himself. The rippling muscles on his arms and legs that practically gleamed, working overtime as he flipped and spun wildly around the battlefield.

A strange feeling Thanatos couldn’t place swirled in his chest as he continued to stare. His mouth seemed particularly dry and he could feel heat in his face, of all things.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a shade drove a sword into his stomach, causing dull pain to shoot through his body. Thanatos clicked his tongue in annoyance and took the spirits head off with a single swipe of his scythe. Luckily, it was extremely hard to kill him, being the god of death and all, but blunders like this would only multiply with how distracted he’d been lately. He thought back briefly to the feeling from before, before pushing it quickly from his thoughts.

This needed to be dealt with quickly, before Zagreus noticed something was off.

The battle ended a few moments lately, with Zagreus looking particularly smug over what turned out to be a crushing victory over Thanatos.

“Seemed to be off your game today, eh Than? I have to say I’m a bit-”

Thanatos cut the other off bluntly. “I want to fight you.”

Zagreus stared openly at him, blinking slowly. “...I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.”

Zagreus frowned, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Okay. Did I do something to make you angry again? I thought we had finally patched things up, to be honest.”

Thanatos smirked, reveling slightly in watching Zagreus squirm. “No, it’s nothing like that. I simply wish for a friendly spar. Watching you beat up shades repeatedly has become rather tedious, I must say. I think I’m sorely overdue for a battle with you. Indulge my curiosity, won’t you?”

Zagreus instantly relaxed and a cocky grin quickly returned to his face. “I’m not sure why you bring this up now of all times, but I can’t rightly refuse now, can I? Don’t be too mad when I beat you into the ground, alright?”

Thanatos’ eyes flashed as he allowed a small smirk to show on his face. “Such confidence, Zag. Come find me when you die again, and I’ll make you eat those words.”

With that, Thanatos vanished in a puff of smoke and Zagreus continued his fruitless ascent.

~~~

Some time later, Thanatos and Zagreus ended up on either side of the weapons chamber facing each other, and Thanatos was starting to have second thoughts about his plan.

Zagreus had decided to go with his trusty Stygian Blade for the fight and he currently had it rested casually on his shoulder. Effortless power seemed to radiate off him in waves and the nagging feeling from before came back threefold. He tightened his grip on his scythe, suppressing a full body shiver. He couldn’t place these emotions at all and it was frustrating him to no end.

Zagreus tilted his head to the side, concern plainly showing in his expression. “Are you alright, Than? You seem tense.”

Thanatos scowled and hastily swung his scythe out with a flourish. “Be quiet, idiot. Let’s begin.” He snapped, charging toward Zagreus suddenly with a wide swing of his weapon. The prince barely managed to block in time, but quickly recovered and turned to the offensive.

The fight was intense, but exhilarating. Blows were traded back and forth in such quick succession it would almost have been impossible to follow as an onlooker. They were a pretty even match, but throughout the battle Thanatos could feel himself slipping. A one-on-one fight was only proving to increase his distraction, much to his dismay.

Every time they clashed Thanatos could feel the stunning strength of Zagreus’ power through his blows and see the flash of his exhilarated grin up close and personal. He swore he could taste the sweat of his skin and he felt like he had never craved anything more.

Some logical part of him knew exactly what was happening and screamed at him to escape. Make some excuse and poof away somewhere where Zagreus would never, ever find him.

Another part of him begged him to stay, to ride out this terrifying feeling to the end. To allow himself to be vulnerable in front of the one he cared so deeply about and damn the consequences.

The second part won out long enough for Zagreus to catch the death god off guard. His legs were swept out from under him and his back slammed onto the stone floor. He closed his eyes against the pain before the brief sound of stone grating on metal next to his ear caused them to open again. He came face to face with a triumphant Zagreus, the Stygian Blade sunk partially into the floor next to his head.

“I beat you, Than! I can hardly believe it! Score for Zagreus!” He crowed, laughing breathlessly.

The death god could only stare, trying to process what had just happened. Thanatos’ face heated substantially further as he realized Zagreus had him caged in by his arms and legs, effectively straddling him. Zagreus seemed to immediately realize something was wrong and frowned, leaning down even closer to Thanatos’ face.

“You doing alright, mate? You look a bit black in the face there. Are you overheating?”

The concern squeezed at his heart and he finally understood the feeling coursing through his body. It was love. Love and _lust_. He had been stupid to deny it for long. He was sure Aphrodite must have been laughing at his pathetic struggle. Though he knew now it was pointless to struggle any further.

Thanatos felt his body move instinctively as he grabbed Zagreus by his face and pulled them together into a desperate kiss. The prince froze in shock and for one terrifying moment Thanatos feared that he might pull away. However, Zagreus quickly melted into the kiss, returning it with the same fervor. Thanatos’ heart swelled with joy and he wrapped his arms tightly around Zagreus neck, deepening the kiss further.

Their tongues twined together in a lewd dance and Thanatos found the taste of the prince to be wholly intoxicating. He then felt a pair of hands slide down his chest and come to rest just above his hips, squeezing lightly. Zagreus had to eventually break away from the kiss as, unlike Thanatos, he did need to breathe.

“Holy shit, Than. What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” He chuckled, looking down at the other with a heated expression.

Thanatos looked away, embarrassment plain on his face. “I’ve been rather...distracted by you lately during our battles and I foolishly assumed fighting you would solve my plight. It only proved to bring my feelings for you violently boiling to the surface, apparently.”

He could feel himself blushing furiously and continued to pointedly not look at Zagreus. He gasped suddenly when he felt a pair of lips press into his neck. Zagreus nuzzled him affectionately for a few moments before whispering directly into his ear.

“I like you too, Than.”

Thanatos’ felt his heart flutter happily in his chest and he opened his mouth to reply before he felt teeth sink into his neck. He let out a startled moan, twining his fingers tightly into the other’s hair. Zagreus pressed a quick kiss to the new mark, sliding one hand down to grope at the obvious bulge between Thanatos’ legs. Thanatos groaned openly at the feeling and could feel Zagreus’ smug grin against his neck.

“My my, someone’s excited. You really got all hot and bothered by my fighting prowess, didn’t you, Than.” Zagreus teased.

Thanatos scowled, pulling Zagreus up by his hair to face him. “Why don’t you stop running your mouth and fuck me already, you insuffrable idiot!”

Zagreus practically purred when his hair was pulled so roughly, looking down at Thanatos with his pupils blown wide with lust. “As you wish, my love.”

Thanatos’ blush only darkened at the pet name and he could see Zagreus barely suppress a chuckle at his embarrassment. Before he could protest further, however, Zagreus quickly set to work on disrobing him. Zagreus deftly unfastened his belt and unwrapped the chiton from around him, letting the fabric spread out on the floor as a makeshift blanket. Zagreus then did the same with his own belt and chiton, tossing them off to the side casually.

Now Thanatos could fully appreciate the well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen and felt his hands almost reach out on their own to caress the newly revealed skin. Zagreus smirked at his curious exploration and lowered himself back down to fully press their bodies together as he went in for another kiss.

The thin barrier of their remaining leggings did little to lessen the sensation of their cocks rubbing together, making them both moan in unison into the sloppy kiss. They finally managed to pull themselves away after a few more moments and Zagreus made quick work of their remaining clothing.

Zagreus gave a long appreciative look over Thanatos’ naked body with a hungry look in his eyes, causing the other to shiver with anticipation. The death god waved his hand absentmindedly and a bottle of oil instantly popped into existence. He quickly pressed it into the prince’s hand and spread his legs open in clear invitation. “Get on with it, Zag.”

Zagreus licked his lips and popped open the bottle, pouring some of the oil onto his fingers. “Damn, Than, you’re fucking hot when you’re desperate.”

Thanatos let out a quiet huff as he let his head fall back to the floor, though it was hard to tell if he was more embarrassed or pleased by the other’s comment. The god of death shuddered as he felt slick fingers circle his entrance before two were thrust roughly inside, ripping a startled moan from his chest. Zagreus grinned at the sound and leaned down to press kisses all over the other’s jaw and neck, wrapping his free hand around his lover’s cock tightly at the same time. The prince wasted no time pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring them at the same time to quickly prepare Thanatos. Sparks of pleasure clouded the death god’s vision every time Zagreus brushed over that bundle of nerves inside him, threatening to overwhelm him in the best of ways.

Thanatos appreciated the urgency as well as the fact that Zagreus was smart enough to not treat him like he was made of glass. He moved to curl his hands back into the other’s hair, pushing back eagerly into the thrust of his fingers and grip of his hand as small, desperate noises escaped him. Thanatos couldn't stop a whimper from escaping when Zagreus finally pulled his fingers out, despising the raw, empty feeling.

Zagreus gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back completely and emptying the rest of the bottle on his hand. He spread the remaining oil over his cock, letting out a soft, breathy moan that caused the heat in Thanatos’ gut to boil even hotter. Zagreus moved into position and Thanatos instantly wrapped his legs around the other, looking up at him expectantly.

Zagreus flashed him a cocky grin and lined himself up before fully sheathing himself in one thrust. Thanatos’ back arched off the ground sharply as a strangled groan of ecstasy was torn from his throat. Zagreus let out a low moan of his own, gripping the other’s hips with bruising strength.

“Fuck, Than, you feel so amazing...”

Thanatos let out a weak chuckle. “Took the words right out of my mouth, Zag.”

Zagreus gave him a soft, genuine smile and Thanatos found himself returning it as a warm feeling filled his chest. Zagreus bent down to connect their lips in another passionate kiss as he started to move inside Thanatos, starting slow but quickly building to a fast, brutal pace that sent pleasure rocketing through the god’s body. Thanatos clutched tightly to the prince’s back, his moans and gasps barely muffled by Zagreus’ mouth on his.

Thanatos was too blissed out to notice Zagreus’ hand sliding away from his hip until it was suddenly wrapped around his leaking cock again. At that same moment, Zagreus shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, causing him to hit directly against the other’s prostate and that was it for Thanatos.

He threw his head back with a reverent cry of the prince’s name as he came so hard his vision whited out for a few moments. “Z-Zagreus...!”

Thanatos came back down from his high and let out a weak moan as Zagreus continued to pound into him. Zagreus pressed his face into Thanatos’ neck and panted harshly as his thrusts started to stutter, indicating to the death god that he was very close.

Thanatos gave a tired smile and pressed his lips to Zagreus’ ear.

“Come for me, my prince.”

A rumbling moan travelled through Zagreus’ chest and poured out of mouth as he pushed into Thanatos one last time, coming deep inside of him. Thanatos felt his whole body shiver at the sensation of being filled so intimately and he couldn’t help but continue to smile against Zagreus’ jaw.

Zagreus finally pulled out after a short time, collapsing still half on top of Thanatos and wrapping himself into the death god's (relatively) warm embrace. 

“Damn...we really need to fight more often.”

Thanatos huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Zagreus grinned into the skin of his shoulder, before looking up to lock eyes with the other. “But I’m your idiot, right?”

Thanatos blessed the prince with another rare smile and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Of course. My idiot, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Zagreus chuckled. “You’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time then.”

Thanatos pulled him close again, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
